Walking Dead: Operation Fortune City
by The Swooce
Summary: Lee and Clementine Everett are normal people. They had a happy life, good friends, and many other positive things. But when a outbreak in Fortune CIty occurs, will they keep their humanity? Alternate Version of DR2. Choices will appear! T for cussing.


Walking Dead: Operation Fortune City

CHAPTER 1: Spectator

Fortune City was a replacement for the Las Vegas outbreak that occured a while after the outbreak in Williamette.

Williamette was a city that's events went down in infamous fashion due to the high amounts of deaths in the city. Only about less than 60 escaped the city by helicopter.

People were shocked by what caused this. One word:

Zombies.

Zombies were actually attacking people and killing them as well. The outbreak was said to have killed thousands, including soldiers.

What surprised people more, was that the military tried to cover it up.

The military started by cutting off the area to outsiders. What followed was known was 'search and destroy'. The military were ordered to shoot anything, alive or dead. The military failed and all were killed, and the survivors made it out.

Then the bombing began.

Part of the military cleanup was to bomb the city, wiping out anything that was moving. The bombing began, and that wiped out a entire city.

As expected, it took a heavy toll on society, fearing that others would be infected. But luckily, there was a drug that prevented zombification. Well, it actually prolongs it.

This drug is known as Zombrex.

The drug is infamous for it's high prices and rarity. Practically everyone was scrounging around trying to at least find some. Pharmacies got alot of hate for this, and this caused a employee to explain the situation to the angry citizens, along with a number of other things relating to Zombrex.

Previously, Zombrex doses only lasted for twelve hours, which means someone would need to get one in the morning, and one before someone goes to bed. Now, Zombrex lasts for twenty-four hours, which is a slight improvement, but not much of one.

Luckily, the Zombrex problem hasn't been a problem for one man and his adopted daughter. Those people were Lee and Clementine Everett.

For one, none of them were bit, so they didn't have to worry about it. Second, Lee's family worked at a pharmacy, so if one of them were bit, they would get free Zombrex. The two were driving down the road to Fortune City, which replaced Las Vegas. They were on their way to see a show called 'Terror is Reality'.

The show was hosted by Tyrone King, a ambitious man with lots of money. He was accompained by two twins called Amber and Crystal. Their outfits were colored to represent their names. Amber wore a yellow dress that represented a amber mineral, while Crystal wore a grey outfit that represented crystal.

The show was about at least four contestants competing for money trying to kill zombies in a numerous amount of ways. The main event was usually the slicecycle, but this time, something else was the main event. They weren't sure what it was though.

People loved the show, but Lee thought otherwise, due to the cruelty of infected people and TK himself. He still thought the infected should be killed with diginity, not for fun. TK flat out annoyed him with his arrogance and signature catchphase which he (and the crowd) would say to the contestants before a event starts.

But the reason Lee was going to Fortune City was to meet his brother, Bud.

It was six years since he saw Bud, as he was looking to make it in Fortune City. So far, he had no luck, but he was still trying.

"Are we there yet?" Clementine asked. Her hat sat atop her frizzy hair that covered her scalp. She wore a white tattered dress and button up shoes.

"We're almost there." Lee said. Lee words were proven correct as they went off a exit showing that Fortune Park was on the exit. At this point, Clementine almost passed out in the seat, but Lee shook her slighty to wake her.

A parking place came into view, with a Fortune City sign right next to it. Lee pulled into it and parked between a white sedan and a yellow SUV. Lee woke Clementine up.

"Clem, we're here." Lee said.

Clementine woke up and got out of the car hauling a small pink backpack on her shoulders. Lee took out a suitcase from the back of the car and closed the trunk.

"Alright, now to meet Bud." Lee said.

Lee and Clementine took in the sights as many people strolled around going into casinos, diners, and many other places that a person would enjoy. He saw a group of people holding signs and a red headed woman standing on something that Lee couldn't indentify due to the crowds of people. He started to walk away as two young teenagers with letterman jackets and a man with a cap with a halo symbol on it walked over with signs.

Lee looked confused as he and Clementine strolled into the arena, searching for Bud. He didn't know what these people were up to, but he had no time to think as Bud came into view.

Bud was wearing a soccer outfit.

Lee knew what this meant.


End file.
